


Things Returned

by Rochelle_Templer



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Another missing scene fic from "I've Got a Little Song Here": Even while contemplating his losses, Mike is reminded of what he still has...





	Things Returned

Mike tried to tell himself that it didn’t matter….even though he knew it did.

He had always been the one to caution the guys about thieves and people looking to scam them. Those types tended to prey upon people in the entertainment business. It was an ugly truth that artists of all sorts who wanted to create things for people to enjoy were often among the first targets for those who made a living out of taking advantage of others.

Mike knew all this. He had seen others get mistreated and cheated more than once. It was why he was so vigilant about making sure that things like that would never happen to the guys. He didn’t want them to know the bitterness of having their dreams used for greedy purposes.

Unfortunately, that vigilance was focused on Micky, Davy and Peter. Not on himself. He didn’t think he needed it.  Looking over at the window to the balcony where the band’s instruments sat and seeing the empty space where his blonde guitar used to be reminded him of how wrong that thought turned out to be.

“Hey, Mike, don’t worry,” Davy said. Mike jumped slightly as Davy appeared from seemingly nowhere to pat his forearm. “We’ll get that guy Bernie Class. He’s got plenty to answer for.”

“Davy….I don’ want y’all gettin’ yourselves into trouble,” Mike sighed, shaking his head. “I can just get a job. I can….”

“No, you shouldn’t have to,” Davy insisted. “It’s that Class bloke who should be making it right. Not you. Micky’s got a plan. A real good one. We’ll fix him, Mike. You’ll see.”

Mike turned his face toward the floor. He wasn’t used to people trying to bail him out of his own messes. Growing up, he had been forced to learn that he’d have to suffer through whatever consequences his mistakes brought him. Thus, he wasn’t entirely comfortable with the guys trying to fix this for him.

“Bernie’s going to wish he had given you what you had coming to you for that song,” Davy added. “He needs to learn what it’s like to be messed with.”

Mike shook his head again. He was pretty sure he had already gotten what he deserved for that song. Davy had said it was a great song. That had meant a lot to him even though he couldn’t fully believe it. Mike suspected that Davy was just being nice to him. He had been foolish to think that he could be a songwriter. Just like he had been foolish to try trusting people.

“You just wait here ‘til we call you,” Davy said. “And be ready to meet us at the studio. ‘Cause Class is going to be giving you back that money. Then we’re getting your guitar. The guy said he’d hold it for us.”

“Davy, I….” Mike started. He took a deep breath and nodded at the English boy. “Be careful.”

“Of course we will,” Davy grinned. “Take it easy, Mike. It’ll all get better soon.”

Mike finally managed a smile as he watched Davy, Micky and Peter rush out the door. He wasn’t so sure that this plan was going to work, but he couldn’t help but be consoled by the effort they were putting into it. He walked over to the stand his guitar usually sat on and traced his fingers over it. It still hurt to think about handing over his blonde, one of his most prized possessions, for a stupid dream.

Still, no matter what happened, Mike had a feeling that maybe, something else that had been stolen from him that day had been given back to him. Something the guys always gave him.

And that he would always treasure.


End file.
